


Sunlight

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Early morning sweetness, Kalluzeb Summer Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Two dudes being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: He was happy to lay there, content, listening to his Garazeb's soft snores broken by little trills and twitches.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93
Collections: Kalluzeb Summer Exchange





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellysharkbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/gifts).



> For Jelly 💕
> 
> The prompt was 'scars'.

Alexsandr sighed into the pillow caught between his folded arms and rubbed his cheek into it's smooth fabric, he'd snatched it from Zeb's side of the bed and it smelled wonderfully like him. He hadn't used it that night anyway.

Two well muscled and purple striped arms were loosely curled around Kallus' chest, and deep shivery breaths from behind ruffled his paling ginger hair.

Alex yawned, and rolled his shoulders, or he tried to until he heard a whining protest from behind, muffled by the softened flesh at the dip between his shoulder blades.

He twisted as far as he could with an adult Lasat imitating a very comfortable blanket draped over his back, and tried to take the very tip of Garazeb's ear into his mouth. It twitched away as though he had offended the thing and folded itself down low, ready to spring back up at the slightest sound.

Kallus hummed a little closed mouth chuckle and smiled. "Good morning, love..."

Those wonderfully strong arms tightened their grip, and Alex had never felt safer in his life."...Nuhh."

"What do you mean 'no'?" His voice shook with his laughter, "No to it being a good morning, or no to-."

"Nuh-moving."

Alexsandr chuckled again, quietly and to himself, and settled his chin back into the pillow. "As you wish, my dearest."

He was happy to lay there, content, listening to his Garazeb's soft snores broken by little trills and twitches.

Dreaming, Alex smiled into the pillow, delighted tears prickling at his eyes. Dreaming like a Tooka curled up in the sunshine.

He deftly pet the very tips of his fingers across Zeb's arms, following the direction of his fur. It was a soothing gesture to the both of them; Zeb received some long missed physical affection, and Alexsandr could laugh his pain away and compare his lover to an oversized Tooka. The brush of his fingers always soothed the teasing tug of his words, and he could kiss his Garazeb's mock offence away.

Kallus paused his idle petting, and traced his fingertips over the old scars he found with an even lighter touch. He had plenty of his own to match, he knew so. The marks age and war had left across his star chart freckled and hair dusted body.

He wasn't sure when nor how it began, their little nightly ritual of stripping the other down to kiss a trail across all their old and scattered hurts. Stories told in little things such as chapped lips and caught fingers, to skin graft seams and blaster shots. Some hurts had been caused by the other, and some by wrangling slippery pages of flimsi as punishment for Draven getting no sleep.

Kallus gasped softly, thrown from his daydreams, and he shifted to slip his legs apart. Garazeb had started to purr and knead his claws into the soft flesh of Kallus' waist, the little pinpricks of pain had him wincing but he couldn't not laugh softly at Zeb's kitten dreams.

"Zeb dear? Garazeb?" Nothing. Just a muffled grumble and a twitch of his ears.

Alex managed to roll himself over onto his back, his legs caught in a tangle with his husband's.

Zeb startled at his pillow moving but settled back down eagerly atop Kallus' chest, and rubbed his bearded cheek into the fine golden hairs that covered it.

 _Ah-ha! Kallus_ thought with a grin. Now those beguiling ears couldn't get away. He teasingly bothered them in soft tickling pets and the occasional nip when they flicked up high enough for his mouth to reach.

"I was dreamin..." Zeb grumbled, irritably tightening his grip.

"I could _tell_." Alexsandr gasped, the laugh -and breath- getting squeezed out of him. "Was it a good dream?"

"Mmhmm. He's still 'ere." Kallus couldn't help but roll his eyes and tut 'Garazeb...' affectionately.

Zeb yawned, showing off all his sharp and glimmering teeth, then snapped them all together as his jaw shut. Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, Alexsandr knew he shouldn't find that as charming or endearing as he did. But nothing at all stopped him from scuffing his blunt nails through his Lasat love's beard and curling upwards to kiss his cheek.

He blinked, shapely brows hitching up towards his hairline as Zeb squirmed downwards out of his grip. "Where are you going?"

"Las' night I didn't get to finish. Fell asleep." He shuffled further down the bed until his lips hovered over the surgery scar bisecting Kallus' right thigh.

"Ah. Well, in that case, there are a - _stars that feels..._ -a-are a few of yours I want to make sure are properly covered." He broke off with a pleased and breathy sigh at the feel of Garazeb's soft lips and warm breath against his leg.

Kallus wasn't a man of half measures, or laying down and taking it -well that statement was situational, at least- and he reached for one of his Garazeb's far larger hands.

Zeb let him take it, with a sweet kiss to Alex's knuckles as payment, and Kallus pressed his lips in turn to the rougher skin of Zeb's palm. There, there was an old burn scar recieved from tearing open a downed Y-wing to pull the pilot from the smouldering wreckage. He had managed to pull them free before the smoke and hungry flames could get them, but the price had been scorched fur and a handful of sticky bacta and bandages. It had always been worth it.

Kallus bid that scar goodbye with one last tender kiss, then slid his lips up to the next one; a little nick in the side of Zeb's forefinger where he had sliced it on a piece of broken panel after Chopper had electrocuted _him_ instead of Ezra.

Garazeb had finished laving attention to Alex's front -the lower half at least- and was readily eyeing up his next target. He crawled back up Kallus' softer and sturdy body towards his lips and the little split from Thrawn that had never healed over smooth.

Alex caught his husband by the shoulders before he could reach them and rolled until Zeb's back hit the mattress beneath. There was another scar to be kissed first, hidden by fur, and that Kallus kissed twice as many as any other.

If one was to part the fur of Garazeb's chest and look, they would find the spindly, branching scar left by the electrostaff configuration of a modified bo-rifle. Agent Kallus' first victory over Spectre 4. Alex felt sick.

"I am sorry..." He whispered, his eyes beginning to prickle. The first few tears spilled when Zeb reached to cradle his head with both massive hands as though he was something precious.

"I know you are, _ni ehirahn boosahn._ " Those sweet words, whispered into his hair, always made Alexsandr shiver. "That's why you're here. That's why you're with me."

Plush lips pressed against Alex's forehead and Zeb pulled him up to lie against his chest. Kallus burrowed closer, caught safe between the warmth of Zeb's palm against his cheek and the steady beat of his husband's heart.

Safe in the sanctuary of their bed, they held each other. Zeb held his husband close and purred, letting the soothing rumble loosen the barbs of his self inflicted hurts. If he felt tears soaking into his fur he'd never say so. And if Alexsandr felt the rhythm of Zeb's purr stutter and his arm tighten, then he would never say so either.

The kiss began slowly, a mutual rise and pull and a sealing of lips. Time and space had no meaning, they were both lost amidst the feel of one another, breathing soft sighs of names and secret words that were only spoken under hands and between legs.

Zeb grumbled a little noise and pulled away, expression pinched as though being apart from his husbands lips caused him physical pain.

" _Mmh_... Hold on a minute, need the fresher." Kallus laughed as Zeb scrambled awkwardly off the bed, backwards, doing his best to keep their lips connected for as long as possible.

Alexsandr shoved him away with a breathless laugh. "Go! Before you soil yourself. Old man."

Alexsandr didn't catch what his Garazeb called back, but he knew it was no declaration of love and affection.

Kallus slid his elbows out from under him to lie back comfortably, one arm slung above his head and he laughed, quietly and contented, up at the ceiling.

The seconds ticked by, uncounted, broken only by their bedroom door creaking open just enough for one bright green little eye to peek through.

"Dad-dee?" Alexsandr smiled, eyes falling closed for just a moment, savouring his happiness.

"Hello _ash'aki_." He called to her softly, and slid off the bed to land in a crouch at her height. He blinked, and swallowed back a wince at the movement awakening the constant twinge in his right thigh.

"Is it time for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded.

Talira padded over on unsteady legs with her arms stretched up towards his neck. He smirked a little and bravely held his ground as those sharp little claws came closer.

Kits before a certain age did not have complete control over their ears or claws. The night before, she had been loudly adamant that she would stay awake until dan-dan had come home. She had almost managed it, and at close to the middle of the night Garazeb had returned to find Alex gently tugging her claws free from the fabric of his sweater, and both of her large ears wiggling and trembling along with her dreams.

"Up!" She squeaked. "Up, dad-dee, Up!"

"As my darling commands." Kallus smiled, bright and truly happy, and swept her into his arms and span them around the room. Talira squealed and giggled, rubbing her forehead against Kallus' chin and kneading eagerly just beneath the collar of his shirt.

He smiled into her hair at the sound of the fresher door opening behind him, and the familiar encroaching sound of Zeb's rocking gait.

Two little ears flicked upright against his chin, and Kallus smiled. She copied Zeb's ear movements, when she could control her own at least.

"Dan-dan, dan-dan!" She cried gleefully, reaching out her little clawed hands towards Zeb, her own vibrant eyes lighting up at the sight of her father.

"Up already, little heart?" She stretched up in Alex's arms for Zeb to rub his chin against the top of her head, her wide ears flattening to the sides under the brush of his beard.

"Still don't know what those silly things are doing." Alexsandr blinked and took his lower lip between his teeth, biting down to will away the joyful tears that prickled behind his eyes.

"What would you like for breakfast, _ni kyra?_ " Garazeb asked coaxingly, distracting her long enough for his mate to wipe at his eyes.

"S'eeties!"

"You can't have sweets for breakfast!" Kallus admonished in mock outrage, one hand over his heart.

" 'afs!"

Alex chuckled and reached out with that same hand to softly pet the back of her head. "Waffles we can do."

She hiccupped a little trilling purr and butted her head up against Zeb's chin.

" 'afs! 'afs! 'afs!" Their daughter chanted in eager excitement.

"She's almost as bad as you are!" Alex laughed, reaching to pet the thick fur at the dip of Zeb's lower back, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Zeb laughed along with him with nothing to say in his defence, and pulled his husband closer with an arm around his waist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Goes On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690630) by [HixyStix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix)




End file.
